linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Black
Max Black (MaxBlack123) is a FANDOM user who has been active since July 2015. He is currently the sole temporary co-head of the School of Rock wiki. Max has been involved in some cross wiki drama since June 2017, and the 'adventures' are still going as of November 2017. He was involved as he was sticking by his adopted Brother, Jax Garcia. He is hoping to make a successful wiki and would like to pursue more higher roles on FANDOM in the future. Personal Life Max grew up in London and is now living abroad in California. He grew up with eight siblings, one older brother, four younger sisters and three younger brothers. He is very close with all his family, but his elder brother. Drake is married and is expecting his first child in December 2017. Also, Amelie is engaged and is on the way of becoming a teacher, and is currently doing her degree. The other sibilings are all still in school. Two of his younger sibilings, are actually adopted. One have a big name on FANDOM, Jax Garcia and Jax’s younger sister, Sarah Garcia. Jax and Max have formed a great bond. In September 2017, he temporarily dated Sarah de La Cruz. However, the couple decided to separate due to both needing to focus on work, school and their own lives. A couple of weeks later, Max started going out with colleague and former antagonist, Klarissa White. After a month of dating, Klarissa broke up with him, over another boy in real life, Max found out she was cheating, but they reconciled and are remaining friends, and will see where the future takes them with their relationship. Apperance Max has got brown hair and hazel colour eyes. Max is average height, at around 5 foot 9–10. He has neck length hair and is very skinny. Personality Max's personality is very bold. Max is very lively and can be sassy when needs to be. He loves animals and nature and is also loves history and english. He loves his family and has formed a great relationship with them. He loves his friends and has formed many friendships on FANDOM. Relationships Jax Garcia Brother Jax and Max are brothers. Jax got adopted into their family, when he was three years old. Despite, having a three year age gap, the pair are best friends. Jax discovered FANDOM in July 2015, he later told Max, and they have been on FANDOM ever since. They have been through a lot together and have the strongest bond amongst their family. Olivia Grayson Good Friend/Former Enemy TBA Sarah de La Cruz Good Friend/Former Enemy/Ex–Girlfriend Sarah and Max have been partners in crime ever since E.C.B. wanted to take over Community Central. They are good friends and have been through a lot together. There were stages when the pair were enemies, and they even dated in September 2017, but broke up due to needing to focus on their jobs and reality. Sarah decided to quit FANDOM that month, but the pair vowed to remain good friends and keep in touch. They were invlolved in a love triangle with Jax Garcia, but it was resolved and they're not dating each other anymore. Jake Gori Good Friend/Former Enemy/Neighbor Jake and Max have been neighbors for over odd nine years, doing lots together, the pair have created a very good bond and do a lot with each other. Although, Jake was a temporary antagonist, he only wanted to be closer to Max and decided to sign up to FANDOM. The two are currently close friends and do a lot together in real life. Klarissa White Friend/Former Enemy/Ex–Girlfriend; Cheated On/Former Colleague When Klarissa entered the ‘adventures’, she was an antagonist. Max and her did have hatred for each other, as Max stuck up for his friends. When Jax and Sarah had a duel to see who had the rights for the School of Rock Wiki, it ended up that Klarissa and Max would be running it together, temporarily as co–heads. They decided to put their differences aside and run the wiki. Within the time, Klarissa and Max (nicknamed Kax), decided to form a professional relationship and started dating one another. In October 2017, the pair battled to keep their rights permenantly on the SOR wiki, sadly they lost to Sarah de La Cruz and then both resigned on November 17, 2017, after just under two months of being co–heads. That same month, the couple broke up, due to a mishap of Klarissa cheating on Max, the pair got into a series of arguments, but decided that for now they would remain friends and Max would forgive her. As for their romantic life, they will see where the future leads them and see if they’re meant to be. Ariel Mason Friend/Former Enemy During Ariel’s time as the antagonist, the pair did not get on, but as time progressed Ariel and Max’s hatred for each other, grew worse. Max claimed that Ariel had dated his younger brother, and mysteriously dumped him in January 2017, this was never claimed to be true, and Ariel being Ariel came back slamming and accusing Max of lying, these were only rumours and did not prove to be true. They also had a moment when Jax and Sarah were having a showdown, that Ariel called Max some vile words, for accusing her of sockpuppeting and creating the account, HelpingMyself292, although denying it, later on in FANDOM life, she claimed that this was in fact, true. Resulting in, that she had unfairly judged the case and made Sarah’s side win. During Max accusing Ariel of breaking his brother’s heart, an imposter came along, posing to be Max’s younger brother, Ariel and Max proved that he wasn’t ”Benji Black”, put their differences aside and teamed up to defeat him. After they defeated him, he came out to be Max’s neighbor, Jake Gori. Ariel and Max are currently friends, but do not talk very often. Fallon Lynn Friend When Fallon and Max met, Max was suspicious of Fallon, he had the suspection of if she was evil. With a couple of arguments, as they got to know each other, they both grew closer as friends. After a family feud with Fallon’s family, Max would always be there to support her and support her company, Atlantica. Fallon and Max keep in close contact and are currently friends. Russ D. Snyder Friend/Former Enemy/Fake Ex–Husband Russ and Max were the worst of friends, they were even worse then arch enemies. They never got on, due to Russ being the leader of the ROU, and Max being part of the ‘adventures’ group. Max tricked him several times and even got married to him, but with Russ’s plans failing he immediately filed a divorce and went to the crunckle. Now as days have passed, Russ has decided that he is truly good and Russ and Max started to become good friends, they’re currently good friends up to date. Ryan Walsh Friend/Former Enemy Ryan and Max both fought on the first adventure and did not get off on the right foot, but when himself and Olivia found their true souls and became good people, Max and the team became friends with Ryan. The pair do not have any contact, but are currently friends. Darien Asai Friend/Former Enemy Darien and Max do not have really any contact with each other. The only time they interacted was when Darien was the antagonist, Max and the team defeated him, after he tried to trick and defeat them. As a group, they made up and are currently friends, but do not speak nowadays. Trivia * He has nine siblings. They're respectively, 23, 20, 18, a set of twins being age 16 and finally an age 14. He also has two siblings, whom are related and are both adopted into his family. In fact one of them has a big name on FANDOM, Jax Garcia and his sister, Sarah Garcia. They're 18 and 16 years old respectively. * Max is 21 years old. * His username was TDGFan123, now MaxBlack123. * Max‘s occupation is a haircutter. * He is the temporary co-head of the School of Rock wiki. * He's been a wiki user since 2015 and has been active on and off since then. * He was in a family band, with his younger siblings, Amelie and Benji. * He plays the piano and takes singing lessons. * Jax Garcia is his adopted brother, he is only one of two of Max’s family members to be on FANDOM. It was hinted that younger brother, Benji Black was, but that was all fake. As of late October, Amelie Black, his younger sister was the third member of Max’s family to have an account on FANDOM. * He has admitted his 'favourite' siblings, or the ones he closest to are Amelie Black, Jax Garcia and Benji Black, the closest three in age. He does not have a great relationship with his only older sibling, Drake. * He is from and was born in London and is currently living abroad in California. * The only antagonist he did not meet were CR.992.